Elementalist
Back to Heroes ---- Description The Elementalist is a multi spell sphere wizard class with access to destructive powers in the form of ice and fire. However, the Elementalist isn't a fully destructive spellcaster as Rune Magic can be used to enhance and repair the wizard's buildings. Stats and Skills The attribute changes you get by choosing this class: The abilities you get by choosing this class: Strategy Overall Similar to the Archmage, the Elementalist has plenty of spell spheres to pick from and has good access to Lore (the only other class which has access to Lore is the Priest). Unfortunately, the fact that Ice Magic pales in comparison to Pyromancy weakens the Elementalist's initial pick choices, so the only thing going for the Elementalist at the start is Pyromancy. Other than Pyromancy and Lore, there are some pretty poor options really. Elemental Resistance is obviously never going to be used since wizards should never be put into compromising positions (although it's better than the Archmage's level 25 access to Magic Resistance). Rune Magic is amongst the worst spell spheres available thanks to a pile of useless and '''extremely '''overcosted spells. The only few spells that can really be gained from Rune Magic as the Elementalist is Dig, Earthpower and Summon Guardian (Stonecall is usually an inferior option to Fire Elemental due to the 50 mana cost as opposed to 40 respectively). It's a shame that Ice Magic and Rune Magic are both underpowered and feature completely misplaced/useless spells, because otherwise the Elementalist would be a very dangerous spell slinger which can crush armies at the touch of a button. As it stands though, the Elementalist is a wizard which few should really consider even picking as it offers very little over many other wizard and wizard/warrior hybrid classes, which feature either much more combat resilience or greater firepower/effects. One benefit to the Elementalist is how easy it is to mix and match spells to fit a specific playstyle. Playing a Minotaur or Daemon hero and want Pyromancy spells, but dont want to be a Pyromancer, then Elementalist is the only decent option. And while several spells in Rune- and Ice spheres are somewhat subpar, they do offer things that pure Pyromancy does not. Having 16 Pyromancy and 16 Rune Magic gives you 2 very cost effective, long range, damage spells(Hands of Flame for 30 fire damage for 10 mana, and Doomstones for 50 Crushing damage for 16 mana). You also get faster building build times, more armor, the ability to heal allies(and yourself) and heal buildings. With 4 points in Ice Magic, you also have the ability to create storms(if it favours you) or remove buffs from enemies(and debuffs from your allies), which is situationally powerful. Races Despite the circumstances, there are a couple of options (and as per usual many hidden to even the most experienced of players similarly to Archmage). The Dwarf Elementalist offers synergy in Rune Magic, which only needs a total of 4 points invested to get access to Earthpower (and Dig). Due to the lack of mana regeneration skills/researches, Lore probably shouldn't be invested in and Elemental Resistance is close to pointless at best. As soon as 4 points are invested in Rune Magic, the Dwarf Elementalist should instantly pile the rest into Pyromancy and/or some other racial skill worth putting points into. From then on, the Dwarf Elementalist is more or less the same as a Dwarf Pyromancer which has much less investment in Pyromancy but is given the ability to heal buildings and make them construct faster via Rune Magic. When Pyromancy has been invested in enough, the Dwarf Elementalist is capable of berserking already drunk dwarves, performing a similar function to the Minotaurs (think about drunk, berserk Dwarf Berserkers). The main difference is Pyromancy expands the arsenal of the Dwarves quite a lot, whilst it doesn't for the Minotaurs. That said, it may be better to simply be a Dwarf Pyromancer, depending upon whether the player wants access to some Rune Magic spells or simply wants more powerful Pyromancy spells (a loss of 5 points in Pyromancy by comparison to the Pyromancer if the player invests in Rune Magic up to Earthpower). Counters *An Elementalist should be considered a weaker Pyromancer in terms of countering one. Steer clear of any damage spells and attack the Elementalist from a decent range. Category:Hero Classes